You're Stupid
by Blind Fool
Summary: Sasuke stared at the slumbering face of his lunch companion for the day. The bell had long since rung, but he couldn't bring himself to awaken her. Without warning his eyes drew to her lips and he was soon leaning toward them when, of course, she awakened. 'You're stupid.' he thought to himself. Sasuke and Sakura: normal friends, with not so normal feelings on one side.
1. The Girl Across the Room

A/N: All I ask is that you not shoot me in the face for expecting a SessKag chapter today = 7=

My mind has been wondering everywhere lately and well it happened to land strongly in this area this time XD

Anyways I hope you like it and just one last thing, these chapters will vary from 100 to even 1000 words so don't expect consistancy!.

Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

* * *

** The Girl Across the Room**

"And when you see this variable you take it and cube it, then divide and..."

Sasuke felt his eye twitch for the millionth time as he heard the teachers monotone voice go over the equation for the fifth time because people wouldn't pay attention. He was hunched over his desk, massaging his temples as he muttered colorful curses under his breath. His eyes scanned the room out of boredom and he spotted something that sparked his interest -though that wasn't very hard when there was nothing to do.

Just across from him was his only companion in the class.

Sakura.


	2. Unsuspecting Prey

A/N: Yeah, I'm gonna have fun with this story =u=

Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

* * *

**Unsuspecting Prey**

Currently the unsuspecting prey was hunched over her desk, her hand holding up her head as she napped behind her standing book. Her head tilted forward every few seconds, reflexes barely catching her. Small snores could barely be heard coming from her lips.

Sasuke thought for a moment before moving his chair forward slightly, cursing the fact that it creaked so loudly. He carefully observed the teachers back, making sure he wouldn't turn, his hand was inches away from her arm. Sasuke felt a smirk begin to spread across her face as he swung his hand and removed her arm from beneath her.


	3. Language

A/N: XD

Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

* * *

**Language**

As quick as lightning he sat back and looked on boredly as Sakura's face made loud beautiful contact with her desk. "Holy shit!" she slurred loudly as she lifted her head. A few students who had been watching burst out in laughter at her disoriented face as she sorely rubbed her nose. Without a moments delay her head whipped around and glared holes into his skull. 'You're so dead.' she mouthed.

"Sakura." The teachers robotic voice called out.

Sakura whipped her head around at breakneck speed and stared at the teachers back with wide eyes. "Y-Yes?"

"Language."

"Yes sir." she said shamefully as she hung her head.


	4. Punk!

A/N: Shut up and take my money!...yes.

Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

* * *

**Punk!**

Although the laughter continued a small voice could be heard through it, "H-H-Her nose...it's b-b-bleeding…"

Sakura glance down at her blood fingers and smiled brightly "Teacher!"

"Go." the teacher turned briefly and glanced around the room, "Uchiha, accompany her."

"Hn."

Sakura stuck her tongue out at him and tossed her backpack over her shoulder, Sasuke following suit. The moment she stepped out of the class Sakura turned and punched Sasuke square in the jaw, causing him to stumble back slightly. "You punk!"


	5. Bloody Shame

A/N: I did this once ._. I'm not even sorry.

Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

* * *

**Bloody Shame**

Sakura began to stalk away, "Honestly it's not enough that you torment me everyday after school, but you have to do it during as well! Why don't you just leave me alone!"

Sasuke massaged his jaw with a small grin across his face, "Now that won't do, an injured person shouldn't be using this much energy." Sasuke picked up Sakura from her waist and hauled her body over his shoulder. "Honestly, you're losing blood at such a rate."

Sakura squirmed and protested as Sasuke moved forward, toward the nurses office. Once she got the message that she wasn't going to be put down anytime soon she laid limply and rubbed her face in his back. "There, just a little memento of our time together." she said as she smeared the last of her blood on his once perfect white shirt.

Sasuke sighed, it was the second shirt she ruined just this week.


	6. Bathroom, HO!

A/N: I made this one a little longer for you guys.

Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

* * *

**Bathroom, HO! **

Once they arrived at the nurses office Sasuke left Sakura at the door and gave her a quick flick on the nose before shoving her. Sasuke felt a satisfied feeling at the sound of her pained yelp as she complained loudly of her nose.

Life was good when you had the easiest person to piss off in the world, a pink haired, green eyed, loud mouthed girl. She wasn't stupid -thank heavens- but boy was she gullible, too innocent for Sasuke to leave alone. She had very unique attributes to her that Sasuke had learned to admire. Her pink hair that had a silky feel to it, her green eyes that could make anyones heart skip a beat, her pale skin that glowed whether the moon or the sun hit it. Her smile...there was nothing like it. It could brighten up any day and make any situation a little better. Her very hipster style made her stand out from the rest of the girls in school that wore the latest designer fashions. Sasuke felt something tighten in his chest when he thought of the pinkett. Suddenly the memory of a night many years ago when she had kissed his cheek to drive away a group of girls flowed into his head. He felt a small heat begin to gather at the back of his neck at the thought of her soft, plump lips pressing ever so lightly against his skin.

Sasuke paused and made an abrupt turn for the bathroom. He stood at the sink and frustratedly splashed his face with icy water in an attempt to rid himself of the dreaded blush that was spreading across his face. He closed his eyes for a moment to clear his head, only to have the image of Sakura's smiling face appear. Sasuke splashed his face once more and smoothed his hair back.


	7. NarutoooOOOOO!

A/N: DERP

Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

* * *

**NarutoooOOOOO! **

He was well aware of the fact that he had feelings for his dear friend, but he wasn't sure what they were, nor was he ready to attempt to find out what they were.

Sakura was loud and liked to tease him. She was clueless and too innocent. She was too strong for a female. She was the girliest tomboy that he knew and...he couldn't get her out of his head…

Sasuke sighed and dried his face, calming himself down as he exited the bathroom, all he needed was something to get his mind off the pinkett. As if on cue a certain blond came barreling around the corner and slammed right into him.

"NarutoooOOOOO!"


	8. No

A/N: HERP

Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

* * *

**No.**

Sasuke shoved Naruto off of him and stood, watching his long time friend scramble to stand.

"You're so dead you stupid son of a-"

Naruto balled Sasuke's shirt in his fists and with a panicked expression shook him slightly yelling, "Quick you gotta hide me!"

Sasuke felt his eyebrow twitch, "I'm going back to class." He began to walk away and felt Naruto attempt to anchor him to the spot.

"Come on man! I don't think Ino is gonna take it easy on me this time!"

Sasuke raised a brow, "And who's fault is that?"

Naruto's eyes watered and he threw himself to the ground, attaching himself to Sasuke's leg, "I thought we were bros!"

"No."


	9. The Evil Queen

A/N: HERP DERP

Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

* * *

**The Evil Queen**

The ground seemed to rumble as the enraged blond came charging down the hall. "YOU THINK IT'S FUNNY TO THROW ACID ON MY NEW DESIGNER SHIRT!?"

Naruto whimpered as Sasuke coldly threw him off his leg and in the path of a very angry Ino.

Sasuke watched with amusement as Ino grabbed Naruto and easily hoisted him up and glared holes into his skull.

"You're buying me a new one." She growled.

"W-Whatever you say mistress Ino!" Naruto cried helplessly.

Ino grinned like an evil queen and threw Naruto to the ground, "Good, now cough up the dough!"

Ah, the evil queen has never been known to deal out mercy. Sasuke thought as he turned on his heel and began his short trek back to his class.


	10. Trouble in Paradise

A/N: I think that'll be it for today lovelies!

Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

* * *

**Trouble in Paradise**

The rest of the day went on just like any other day. TenTen and Ino clashing heads, while Naruto innocently go caught in the middle; Sakura and Hinata having small conversations here and there, with Neji observing carefully; and of course Shikamaru and himself observed the whole ordeal with balant amusement.

Nothing really exciting really.

Sasuke, who was currently in his car, was about to pull out of the parking lot when something caught his eye. Just a little ways away was Sakura, but she wasn't alone, she was with someone who he couldn't really make out. Sasuke squinted and managed to see Sakura giggling and twirling her finger in her hair, a small blush spreading across her already rosey cheeks.

What exactly was going on here?


End file.
